


Coloring Eggs

by magneticdice



Series: Easter [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mentions of mickey's childhood, mentions of the other siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey helps Debbie and Ian dye Easter eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place a year after the Palm Sunday fic... so Mickey's kid is about 3.

**Coloring Eggs**

Ian opened the back door, letting Mickey into the kitchen and out of the rain. He was scowling at him, looking back and forth at Mickey and then the clock.

“Relax. I’m here.” He put the shopping bags onto the table. “What the hell are you gonna do with three dozen eggs anyway?”

“We’re dying them for Easter,” Debbie sighed in exasperation. She was stirred something into a bowl, then placed it onto the counter so that it was in line with the six other bowls. Mickey took off his damp hoodie and leaned forward, noting that each bowl had a different colored liquid in it.

“Hurry Ian, the water’s been boiling for half an hour,” she said, glaring pointedly at Mickey.

“What, you too?” he asked, not appreciating the disapproving looks both redheaded Gallaghers where throwing in his direction. It was usually Fiona who hassled him the most, but she was still at work.

“I had to go to two different stores,” he explained.

“Maybe if you’d gone this morning, like I’d asked, you wouldn’t have had a problem,” Ian said.

“And maybe if _your_ drunk ass hadn’t texted me a message I couldn’t even read, I would have known what the fuck you were saying,” Mickey shot back. He flipped his phone open and showed the text to Ian. “‘debz needs egz 2 mor o - bi 36’ doesn’t mean shit to me!”

Debbie reached out and grabbed Mickey’s phone, momentarily forgetting about the eggs. The teenager let out a harsh laugh and held the phone out so that the screen faced Mickey. “Read it out loud,” she ordered.

Mickey frowned but read the text. “debz needs egz 2 mor o - bi 36.”

“Again, but faster.”

“debz needs egz 2 mor o - bi 36. Oh…”

“See? I wasn’t drunk,” Ian explained. “Just lazy.”

“Whatever,” Mickey said, grabbing his phone out of the girl’s hand. “Still doesn’t explain why you need so many.”

“The more eggs we have, the more fun it’ll be,” Debbie explained.

“What’ll be?”

“Cracking them.” Another vague answer. Mickey was getting annoyed at Ian’s sister’s lack of help.

“You’re gonna put all this effort into dying them only to crack them?” he asked.

“That’s the point, Mick. On Easter Sunday, you crack yours against someone else’s and see whose egg is the strongest,” Ian told him. “Can you lay out some paper towels there?” Ian nodded his head in the direction of the table and passed him the roll of Bounty.

Mickey huffed in annoyance, but did as he was asked. “And _why_ are _we_ the only ones doing this?”

“Lip’s at school, Liam’s at Sheila’s with Sammi and Chuckie, and Carl’s out,” Ian answered.

They worked quietly, Debbie taking the eggs out of the boiling water and dropping them into the ice bath, then Ian taking them out and putting them into the various bowls to dye them one by one. Mickey watched in fascination as the eggs dried on the paper towels he’d laid out, not having done anything like this with his family when he was younger.

“What do you do with them afterwards? After you crack them, I mean.”

“We _eat_ them…”

“Thirty-six eggs? Last time I checked your family wasn’t that big.”

“Tell me about it,” Debbie cut in. “We’ll be having egg salad sandwiches for lunch for the next two weeks!” Her voice was chipper but her disgusted expression gave her away. “You should bring your son tomorrow. He’d probably have fun with Liam and Chuckie. Plus, what little boy doesn’t like to break eggs and make a mess?”

Mickey froze. It was the first time in three years that anyone had suggested he bring his son over. He looked over at Ian, trying to read his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he told Debbie, still watching an un-moving Ian.

“No, she’s right,” Ian said finally, handing Mickey a purple egg to dry. Mickey could see Ian’s shoulders relax as he accepted the idea of Yevgeny coming over. “He’d probably love it. You _should_ bring him. And Mandy. He can use one of Carl’s old baskets for the hunt.”

“The hunt?” Mickey wondered, utterly confused yet again.

“The Easter egg hunt. Jeez, didn’t your family do _anything_ fun for Easter?” Ian teased, shaking his head. “It’s like my boyfriend’s some kind of alien,” he said to Debbie with a grin. Mickey rolled his eyes at the half-assed insult, knowing Kev had relayed his drunken confessions at the Alibi to the Gallaghers a long time ago.

“You do know who you’re talking to, don’t you? Our idea of a ‘fun’ holiday was when Terry spent the night in the drunk tank and gave us the weekend off from his bullshit.”

“Good thing you don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Ian said under his breath. He always got like that whenever Mickey mentioned his family. “In fact,” Ian continued, “the only thing you have to worry about now is how badly my egg will crush your egg tomorrow.”

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Mickey said, walking around the counter to get into Ian’s space.

“Yep,” Ian said, grinning, as he stepped closer to Mickey and bent forward, pressing their lips together.

“God, not this again…” Debbie sighed. “At least go into the other room so I don’t have to watch…”


End file.
